


may you have good in your day to day.

by Kiri_Kaitou_Clover



Series: Kiri's Quarantine Blues Attempts At Poetry She Thinks. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Late Night Musings, poetry?, quarantine blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover/pseuds/Kiri_Kaitou_Clover
Summary: Middle of the night.Couldn't sleep.Wrote feelings down.It's 6am already?Oh well.Have a good day.
Series: Kiri's Quarantine Blues Attempts At Poetry She Thinks. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759441
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	may you have good in your day to day.

The night is quiet,

Silence rolls around,

Streets dark.

Sleep doesn’t come easy,

Worry in our minds.

Loneliness creeps in,

Isolation hurts.

Day… what day is it?

Have you been eating well?

What books have you read?

What games have you played?

What art have you created?

What worlds have you seen,

in the bubble that is home?

What dreams have been born?

What dreams have been dashed?

What wishes do you make,

To the gods, stars, light, darkness?

What beliefs do you hold to?

What is giving you hope?

The bleakness of the world

The darkness of humanity

Have you given into despair?

Or do you cling on?

To the prayers, well wishes,

The hope that comes with seeing good deeds?

Hope that decency isn’t far gone?

Hope.

Cling to hope.

Do what you need,

To protect yourselves and others.

Do what you need,

To keep you mind happy and healthy.

Do what you need,

In order to cling onto a glimmer of hope.

I wish you all, good morning, good afternoon, good evening, good night.

Because a wish for good in one’s life, might just keep one going.

**Author's Note:**

> A late night musing attempt a poetry a few weeks ago. Wasn't able to sleep as I stated in the summary. Hopefully whoever reads this will find it slightly uplifting.
> 
> Anyways: How are you all doing?


End file.
